starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Whie Malreaux
| Afbeelding = 220px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Vjun | master = Maks Leem, Cin Drallig | padawans = | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang = Padawan | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruinblond | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order, Galactic Republic }} thumb|250px|Whie Malreaux in de Holotransmission Whie Malreaux was een Padawan die door Darth Vader in 19 BBY werd vermoord in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Biografie In tegenstelling tot andere Jedi was Whie Malreaux wel op de hoogte van zijn afkomst. Zijn familie was eigenaar van het prestigieuze Château Malreaux op Vjun. De rijke families hadden naar gewoonte veel Midi-chlorians in hun bloed op Vjun. Whie’s vader, de Viscount van Vjun raakte geobsedeerd door de Midi-chlorians en probeerde genetisch het aantal te vermeerderen. Deze ingreep mislukte en de bevolking werd krankzinning. Whie’s moeder, Whirry, gaf haar zoon weg aan de Jedi Order in een bui van krankzinnigheid en dronkenschap. Whie bleek echter een speciale gave te hebben. Hij kon in dromen en visioenen de toekomst zien. Onder het leiderschap van de Gran Jedi Master Maks Leem werd Whie een rustige Padawan die vaak alles onder controle had. Whie was misschien niet zo sterk als Anakin Skywalker met de Force, hij was bijvoorbeeld wel stabieler van aard. Whie’s visioenen maakten hem eerst ongerust maar na een tijd begon hij de waarde ervan in te zien en verzoende zich met het feit dat de toekomst altijd in beweging is. In de Jedi Temple ontwikkelde Whie een hele goede relatie met Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, een Padawan die slechts matig begaafd was met de Force maar wel een enorme wilskracht had. Tijdens een missie op het einde van de Clone Wars naar zijn thuisplaneet Vjun droomde Whie dat hij werd vermoord door een Jedi. Dooku had in het Château Malreaux zijn intrek genomen en daagde Yoda uit om te komen onderhandelen over vrede. Yoda nam een aantal Jedi mee, Maks Leem en Jai Maruk. Beide Jedi sneuvelden in een valstrik van Asajj Ventress zodat enkel hun Padawans overbleven. Whie confronteerde Asajj Ventress zonder vrees omdat hij toch wist hoe hij zou sterven. Na de missie vroeg Whie aan Yoda of hij zich ooit nog zou thuis voelen in de Jedi Temple. In 19 BBY trainde Whie onder Cin Drallig en met Bene tijdens Order 66 in de Room of a Thousand Fountains. Whie overleefde de confrontatie met Darth Vader niet. Vader verwondde hem dodelijk met zijn Lightsaber op zijn borst. Sate Pestage verklaarde later dat Whie was gestorven omdat hij de burgers mentaal controleerde van het Temple District. Achter de Schermen *Coinneach Alexander speelde Whie *Whie werd ontwikkeld voor ‘Episode III’ maar speelde een hoofdrol in Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Order 66: Destroy All Jedi *Yoda: Dark Rendezvous category:Mensen category:Jedi Padawans category:Vjunites